He's Gibbs
by WritinginCT
Summary: Gibbs is just being Gibbs. And Abby loves him for it! Gibbs/Abby
1. Chapter 1

Title: He's Gibbs

Author: CJ aka WritinginCT

Fandom: NCIS

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Rating: Teen – PG13

Warnings: Romance, Humor

Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters I'm just inspired by them. Hopefully they've had fun playing in my sandbox.

Comments: Gibbs is just being Gibbs. And Abby loves him for it!

Feedback: Love it? Hate it? Want to offer me a book deal to write original fiction?

Misc: Thank you to my great beta- Evelyn Benton!

**------------------------------ **

Tony grunted and tried to quickly shake the sleep from his brain. He looked around and realized that he had fallen asleep on his couch during his self-sponsored Godfather marathon. It was four o'clock in the morning. His cell phone rang again and he realized it was what had woken him up.

He didn't recognize the number and answered stolidly, "DiNozzo."

The woman on the other end had only gotten out two sentences before Tony was cramming his feet in his shoes and slipping his gun onto his belt. Grabbing his keys, he was out the door and in the car before the woman had finished telling him all she needed to.

All he had needed to hear was "emergency room" and "Abigail Sciuto" to set his body in motion. Everything else was moot. His driving to get there rivaled Gibbs' and he arrived at the hospital in short order. He flashed his identification and the nurse escorted him back to where Abby was immediately.

He saw two local uniformed police officers loitering around a private exam room and he got a sick feeling. He knew from his experience on the force why a woman would be in a private exam room with police lingering. He identified himself to the officers who told him that the detectives were in with Abby taking a statement and would be out in a minute. Tony managed to locate Abby's doctor who wouldn't tell him much other than she was okay and not seriously injured. The emergency room was very busy and the doctor really didn't have time to talk.

Tony, being Tony and having no patience, knocked softly on the exam room door and opened it to stick his head in, and what he saw made his hands clench into fists instantly. Abby was sitting up in the bed under a couple of blankets. She was sporting a bright red handprint across her cheek and her throat had finger marks turning colors. Her left arm was splinted and in a sling across her chest. Her hair was in total disarray and her makeup was streaked and he could see mascara tear tracks dried on her cheeks. She looked small and broken.

The second she saw Tony her whole demeanor changed, and with typical Abby enthusiasm shouted, "TONY! Thank god you came. Will you please get me out of here?"

He looked to the detectives, "Can you please give us a minute?" They nodded and left the room.

He went to her side and said quietly, "Abs, you okay? What happened?"

She sounded disgusted with herself as she said, "I'm fine. Just embarrassed. Its all my fault, I should have known better. He was just a jerk."

"Abby, if someone forced you, it's not your fault." She wasn't acting like a typical rape victim and Tony was lost.

Her head snapped up, "Oh god Tony, I wasn't. I mean, he didn't. They just put me in here because they had no more beds out there and the detectives wanted to talk to me."

Tony felt his knees getting weak, and sent a silent prayer of thanks to whichever angel was watching over Abby. "So what happened?"

"One of my friends is the deejay at this club and I stayed till closing with him, he asked one of the bouncers to walk me to my car. Said bouncer was a creep and tried to get too friendly. I tried to get away and it got ugly. He slapped me and I clubbed him one and fractured my wrist. But other than that I'm okay. I screamed my head off and my deejay friend and a couple other guys came running. I just really want to go home Tony."

"Geez Abs. All right, let's get you home. I'll check with the detectives and see if they need anything else."

The detectives exchanged business cards with Tony and told him they would call if they needed anything. Tony went back in to sit with Abby to wait for the doctor.

----------

Finally released into his care, Abby was safely buckled in to the passenger seat of Tony's car and he headed for her apartment.

Something was bugging Tony. Abby was like a sister to him and he loved her dearly, but he generally wasn't her first choice to play knight in shining armor. That honor belonged to Gibbs. So why didn't she call him?

"Abs, why didn't you call Gibbs?"

"Are you kidding me? He's Gibbs."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He would have gone berserk. He would have threatened the detectives, who were really nice by the way. He would have threatened the doctors and nurses, who took really good care of me. He would have threatened my deejay friend for not walking me out himself. And he'll just KILL the creepy bouncer."

"You're going to have to tell him sometime, Abs."

She slunk down into the seat a little further, "I know, maybe next year though."

----------

Tony got Abby home and with the aid of a scarf tied around his eyes so he couldn't see, helped her into her pajamas so she could go to bed. Once she was decent and he could remove the blindfold he actually pulled the covers up and tucked her in. He turned to go and she asked in a quiet voice, "Will you stay 'til I go to sleep?"

He turned around and gave her a peck on the check, "I'll crash on your couch Abs. If you need anything just shout."

"Thanks Tony. For everything."

A few hours later, Abby stumbled out of her room in search of some ibuprofen to ease the throbbing in her wrist and had to stifle a giggle at the site of Tony sprawled on her couch. She put coffee on knowing that would drag him out of his sleepy stupor. And sure enough, as the last bit gurgled into the pot he made his way into the kitchen with one eye open.

"Hey. How you feeling?"

"Embarrassed, sore, tired. You?"

"Sore, my six foot plus body isn't made for a five foot couch. Tired, didn't get a whole lot of sleep. And worried about what Gibbs is gonna do with my body when he finds out I didn't call him last night."

"Yeah. I guess I should call him."

Tony looked at her over his coffee mug, "Wise girl."

She picked up the phone and dialed, "Hi. Um. I didn't wake, you did I?

Tony listened to the one sided conversation with dread, knowing Gibbs was going to give him hell.

"Well listen, there was this thing that happened last night."

"Yeah, a thing. At a club. I sorta ran into a little trouble. Well okay, a big trouble. Big bald trouble actually."

"Yeah, he has a name, but that's not the point. The point is I'm really okay and I don't want you to freak out."

"Well I can think of a few reasons you might freak out Gibbs. But I'm okay. I said that right?"

"No don't come over. I'm fine."

"The doctor at the emergency room said I was fine Gibbs. Really. You don't have to come…" she dropped the phone away from her ear staring at it. "He hung up Tony. That gives us about fifteen minutes tops before he gets here."

Tony had a pained expression on his face, "I think my will is up to date."

----------

Feedback appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

----------

They both groaned at the sound of a car door slamming outside. "Showtime." Tony muttered under his breath.

Gibbs paused a moment standing beside his car to try and pull his thoughts together. He saw Tony's car parked out front and was a little, although not entirely, relieved. He realized that Tony must have picked her up from the emergency room and stayed with her.

He made his way to Abby's apartment door and knocked once. Tony answered the door and let Gibbs in.

Tony received a good healthy dose of Gibbs' glare and cringed. He decided to be proactive, "Sorry Boss, should've called you."

Gibbs was quiet and that never boded well, and his quiet reply to Tony screamed volumes, "Ya think, DiNozzo?"

The two men walked into the living room and Gibbs asked, "So what happened?"

Tony quickly explained about the creepy bouncer and the emergency room visit and him bringing Abby home. He left out the part about his first impression at the emergency room, he couldn't even begin to imagine what Gibbs' reaction would have been to that.

Gibbs listened and then scrubbed his face with both hands, "Where is she?"

"In her bedroom, Boss."

He made his way there and knocked once on the door, "Abs?" he said quietly as he opened the door. He could see her sitting on the far side of the bed with her back to the door. He walked over to her and sat beside her.

She had her head hung low and was staring at a spot on the carpet, "I'm really okay, Gibbs. You didn't have to come all the way over here."

"You're right, Abs. I didn't _have_ to come over. But maybe I wanted to."

"I just feel so stupid."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Didn't we have this conversation in an elevator once?"

"Something similar, yeah. So how is your wrist?"

"Sore. I fractured it on his thick skull."

"Once it's healed I'm teaching you self-defense."

"I don't need self-defense lessons Gibbs."

"Don't argue with me, Abs. It's either self-defense or I become your permanent escort around town."

Gibbs could sense something else bothering her. There was a tension in her body that he only felt in her when she was at her most insecure. And right now it was rolling off her in waves.

He put his arm around her and pulled her in close, "Abs, why didn't you call me from the hospital?"

"I don't want you to think you always have to be the one to take care of me."

He put his arm around her and pulled her in tight, "Ever think that maybe I _like_ taking care of you?"

----------

TBC...feedback appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

----------

Abby had replayed that conversation over and over in her head over the course of the last few weeks. But still couldn't figure him out.

----------

Ziva came up from the lab and took a quick look around for Gibbs. Thankfully not seeing him she leaned over Tony's desk conspiratorially, "Tony, do you know what's bothering Abby?"

Tony looked up from his computer monitor with a concerned expression, "No, why?"

"She is very quiet down there. And she hasn't changed out of her court clothes yet."

That alone concerned Tony, Abby was know for losing her court suit within minutes of returning to the lab.

"I'll check on her." And with that he headed downstairs.

The lab was quiet, except for the hum of the lab equipment.

"Abs?" He called out looking around for her.

He finally found her in the ballistics lab still in her suit. She had her back to the door but he could see her shoulders shaking and he realized she was crying.

"Abby?"

She sniffed loudly and wiped her face but didn't turn around, "Tony, now's not really a good time."

He asked softly, "You okay? Something happen at court?"

"It's nothing. I don't want to talk about it." She sniffed again and he could tell a fresh course of tears had started.

"Oh, Abs." he said gently and pulled her into a hug. He squeezed her tight and just let her cry. When the tears subsided a little he prodded as he stroked her hair, "So you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

She sniffed and asked, "Does everyone really think I'm a freak?"

His expression turned to one of disbelief, "What? No one here thinks you're a freak, Abs. Why would you ask that?"

She was quiet for a long moment then sighed and said, "I overheard two of the guys from the JAG office talking about me. They called me the freak from NCIS."

Tony had a powerful urge to go beat up a couple of morons, "Who were they?"

She stepped back from him, her makeup ruined and her eyes red and puffy from crying, "If I tell you, you can't tell Gibbs."

"Why not? I don't think he's the type to tolerate that sort of thing, Abby."

"It's just that…well, he's Gibbs."

Tony rolled his eyes slightly, "Yeah. I'll take care of it."

"No, Tony, don't do anything. Just let it go. I'm just being oversensitive."

"You sure? I can bully them a little for you."

"Just forget about it. I don't want you to get into trouble."

He cocked his head and squinted one eye in one of his infamous Tony looks, "I will if you promise to tell me if anything else comes up with those two."

"I promise. Now I'm gonna go change and wash my face."

She gathered her clothes and headed out of the lab for the ladies room. Tony walked out into the hallway with her and waited for the elevator. Unfortunately Abby dropped her purse, which of course opened and spilled, and was picking everything up when the elevator opened and Gibbs walked out of it.

Abby squeaked and grabbing her stuff hurried off to the ladies room. But it was too late, Gibbs had seen her face and her ruined makeup. He had dealt with enough women in his lifetime to know that she had been crying. He went to follow her into the ladies room but Tony caught him first, "Boss."

Gibbs turned and glared at Tony and gesturing towards the door Abby disappeared through asked, "You do that, DiNozzo?"

Tony put his hands up in mock protest, "Not me, Boss."

"Why is she crying?"

Tony could see Gibbs unconsciously making fists and he decided to go the self-preservation route and answered honestly, "Somebody at court might have said something that hurt her feelings. She just doesn't want a big deal made about it."

Tony was trying to figure out Gibbs' reaction to all this. Actually he was trying to figure out Gibbs' feelings towards Abby in general. If he didn't know better he would swear that Gibbs was acting like an overprotective boyfriend.

---------------


	4. Chapter 4

---------------

Abby had taken a goodly long time in the bathroom changing and fixing her hair and makeup. Taking a deep breath she headed back to her lab. Her eyes were drawn to the new Caf-pow sitting on her workbench that hadn't been there before. She walked over to get it when she noticed that someone, no not just someone she thought, Gibbs, had arranged her paperclips on the workbench into a big smiley face. Abby smiled and giggled in spite of how crummy she still felt.

His quiet voice asked from behind her, "You okay, Abs?"

Her shoulders tensed for a split second and she didn't turn around, "Yeah. It's not a big deal."

"You crying is a big deal, Abs."

"I'm okay now. I was just being oversensitive."

He came up behind her and put his hands gently on her shoulders, "You going to tell me what they said?"

She sighed into his touch, "No. It doesn't matter."

Gibbs leaned in close to her ear, "How can I be your white knight and go charging over there to defend your honor if you won't tell me what they said?"

Abby dropped her head and said quietly, "And what happens when you get sick of defending me?" Her sharp intake of breath made him realize that she hadn't meant to say that out loud.

He gently turned her around and lifted her chin, "I will always defend you. Always, Abs."

---------------

The following Monday the doctor cleared Abby's wrist for all activities, the fracture was completely healed.

Tuesday morning Gibbs cheerfully made his way into Abby's lab, coffee and Caf-pow in hand. He almost stopped dead in his tracks when she gave him an honest to goodness Abby smile. He hadn't seen one of those in a while. She had been a little on the sedate side the past couple of weeks and it was nice to see her getting back to her normal perky self.

"Whatdaya have for me, Abs?" He asked as he closed the distance between them and handed her the oversized cup.

She went off on a verbal romp through the evidence, giving him plenty to nail the suspect they had cooling his heels in the interrogation room.

He gave her a peck on the cheek and said, "Good work, Abs." He turned to go and stopped at the door, "Oh, before I forget. You and I have a date tomorrow afternoon. Bring your gym clothes. It's time for Self-defense 101 now that your wrist is healed."

He didn't give her time to reply and zipped out of the lab as cheerfully as he had come in. Abby, however, groaned. She had hoped he had forgotten. No such luck.

---------------

The next day Tony walked into the lab at lunchtime and upon seeing him Abby grabbed the lapels of his jacket, "Tony. Please tell me we have a case and you are bringing me evidence to process right away."

Tony gave her a frightened sort of look, "Um. No. Sorry. I was heading out for burgers and wanted to know if you wanted anything." She seemed frantic and that was never good.

"Oh, Tony. You've got to help me."

"What's the matter, Abs?"

"Gibbs."

"I need a little more to work with, Abs."

"He's, well, he's Gibbs. And he's insisting that he teach me self-defense this afternoon."

Tony shook his head, "And that's bad?"

"Tony!" she cried throwing up her hands.

He made face, wishing he had never decided to venture into the lab, "I hate to say it, but I agree with him. It can't hurt for you to know real self-defense moves. I know you chuck a mean Caf-pow but it would make us all feel better knowing you can defend yourself the right way. And you couldn't ask for a better teacher, Abs."

"Traitor."

---------------


	5. Chapter 5

---------------

Abby hung back in the doorway to the gym, hoping against hope that Gibbs had gotten called away and they could skip this.

She didn't have that much luck and she jumped when his voice teased from behind her, "Nice sneakers."

Looking down at her black and white Converse All Stars she couldn't help but smile as she caught a glimpse of the same sneakers on his feet.

"C'mon. I can't teach you anything until you let go of that doorjamb." He teased further as he took her elbow and led her over the to the floor mat.

Abby wanted to die, well maybe not die, but certainly wouldn't have been opposed to the idea of the floor opening up and swallowing her. She was positive that everyone was staring at her.

In reality no one in the gym paid them any attention, at least overtly. There wasn't anyone present that was stupid enough to get on the wrong side of Gibbs, especially if it involved Abby. Everyone in the building knew that. But Tony and Ziva felt no such restraint as they cheerfully brought up the feed from the gym's security camera on the plasma in the bullpen. They had a fresh bag of chips and sat back waiting for the show to start.

Gibbs started teaching Abby the basics and, as he knew she would be, Abby was a quick study. Gibbs and Abby had always been comfortable with being physical with each other, hugs and shoulder rubs often abounded. But as they went through move after move on the mat and had more and more direct contact they both began to notice things…changing.

Abby decided in her mind that it was pheromones. They were sweating and the close proximity was drowning her in his scent. Pheromones. That had to be it. It couldn't be the way his muscles felt or the little boyish grin he kept giving her. No, it had to be chemically induced. It couldn't be the way his strong hands were on her or his breath in her ear telling her what to do next. Yep, it had to be chemically induced, because if not then that meant…

He should have known this was a bad idea. Maybe it was her perfume. That little hint of gun powder kept tickling his nose and it invoked the sensation of danger in his mind and was keeping his senses on edge. Why else would the feel of her hand on his arm make it tingle? Why else would he notice that she fit against him perfectly as he had himself plastered to her back as he spoke instructions in her ear? It had to be her perfume. Because it couldn't possibly be anything else.

Tony had been watching the show, and he was so not interested in the self-defense portion of it. He was however intrigued by their body language and especially by the odd looks that crossed both of their faces when they thought the other wasn't looking. There was definitely something going on, and he would almost be willing to bet that even they didn't know it yet.

The plasma almost wore the soda that Tony had just taken a big gulp of when he saw Abby flip Gibbs on his back and proceed to straddle his chest thinking she'd pinned him, until Gibbs deftly flipped her over and he ended up being the one stretched out on top of her. The two of them stayed that way for a long moment, a very long moment. And the looks on their faces made Tony chuckle. He couldn't wait to get Abby alone to tease her.

---------------

Gibbs was in the locker room taking a shower, a very cool shower, cold by many people's standards. He had been torn between mortified that he had become aroused right there in the middle of the gym, lying on top of her and frustrated that he didn't and couldn't just kiss her like he had been dying to do. He turned the water temp down another notch and wondered what Abby was thinking. He didn't think he would be able to stand it if she were completely repulsed by him now.

Abby was showering in the ladies locker room, trying to let the hot, tingling spray remove all traces of him from her skin. She was still trying to tell herself that it was simple pheromones, and the fact that she hadn't been with anyone in a while. And that all that was the reason she was instantly aroused when he was pressed on top of her. She knew that he had to have noticed the way she had wantonly arched into him when she felt his arousal. Oh god, he was never going to speak to her again.

---------------

tbc… Feedback is to the author what pizza is to DiNozzo


End file.
